Estoy a tu lado
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Lo sabía, sus palabras lo fueron todo para ella. El miedo que sentía se esfumaba... trayendo consigo una acogedora calidez. /Leve Starco/
**Solo quería ponerme sentimental… XD Y creo que lo logré. XD**

 **Disclaimer:** Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **ESTOY A TU LADO**

La luz verde parpadeó en la oscuridad, sobre una mesita de estar estaba dibujado los números que señalaban las 3:36AM, del despertador. La habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue estela celeste de la luna.

Se hizo presente el rechinado de la cama, la persona que se levantaba tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se llevó una mano a su rostro bostezante, los mechones en su cabello le colgaban, fastidiando un poco su vista.

Pero no le importaba.

Marco Díaz estaba dispuesto a beber un poco de agua. Pues eso lo despertó de su acogedor sueño.

Bajando las escaleras notó brillos y chispas de colores provenientes de la sala. Eso le extraño, de todos modos, la única persona que podía hacer algo así era…

—¿Star? —Preguntó con algo de asombro— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

La nombrada se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo hablarle.

Se encontraba recostada en el sofá, su varita le funcionada como lámpara, pues su estrella brillaba; dándole a Marco una visión decente.

Pero que no evitó que viera un detalle en la chica.

—H-hola Marco… solo, no podía dormir —Se escuchaba un tanto desanimada.

No era tonto, lo pudo ver desde el principio. Los ojos zafiro de la joven princesa, tan hermosos como las gemas, se veían opacados por la hincadura de sus párpados, ese tono rojizo le hacía ver al humano que ella no estaba bien.

Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué?

—¿En serio? —Se sentó en el mismo mueble para acompañarla, quería verla a los ojos, pero Star no lo permitía.

Tenía miedo.

—Sí… —Le sonrió, esa aura que desprendía la chica era falso. Marco pudo notarlo.

No entendía por qué su amiga estaba dispuesta a ocultar un problema, se supone que entre ellos no habrían secretos, pues de ser así ¿cómo ayudar a superarlos?

En el fondo le dolía, le dolía que ella sufra y que él no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—No mientas —dijo en el silencio.

Abrió sus ojos, _¿tan obvia era?_

—¿Qué? —No, no lo admitiría. No enfrente de él.

—Por favor… —Se acercó más a ella, para abrazarla aún a pesar de la impresión de Star— No me mientas…

Los protectores brazos de Marco la hacían temblar, quizás porque él tenía toda la razón, fingía. Ella aún mantenía los ojos abiertos. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le dio una muestra de afecto de esa manera.

Y no recordaba que se sintiera… _extraño._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazón le latía muy rápido. Esa calidez tan acogedora le hacía ver quién era en realidad.

Ahora se preguntaba por qué fingir.

El frío que sentía se alejaba, por un segundo se olvidó de su dolor.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

 _Sí, se dejaría llevar…_

Las finas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, viajando por sus delicadas mejillas, hasta ceder ante la gravedad.

De alguna forma… solo Marco lograba que se desahogara cuando ella de verdad lo necesitaba.

Todo el ambiente había despedido al frío del miedo.

El primer sollozo se hizo presente.

Lloraba de verdad. Con la seguridad de tener un hombro donde apoyarse.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡No estaba sola!

Lentamente, elevó sus brazos con algo de temor, para sí acoger a su amigo humano correspondiendo el abrazo. Pero de una manera más pasiva.

Exhaló.

Sintió como Marco sobaba su espalda con delicadeza, aprisionándola más hacia él. En silencio le ofrecía su confianza. Eran momentos como este en el que no la quería dejar ir.

Star hizo lo mismo, aumentando la intensidad del abrazo.

Ella tampoco lo quería dejar ir.

Ahora, podía respirar con tranquilidad. Esbozó una débil sonrisa en el acto.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —pregunto Marco, sin intenciones de separarse, solo bajo un poco su mirada hacia ella, la cual movió su cara para posicionar su mejilla en el pecho del chico, y así mirarlo mejor.

Ya no tenía miedo de hacer contacto visual.

La princesa tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo un perfecto contraste en su tez pálida, los corazones en ella se confundían levemente. Algunos mechones rubios caían por sus ojos, tapando cierta parte de ellos, reposando también en algunos lados de su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos, finos… delicados.

Y sus ojos… en ellos podías perderte eternamente cuando los mirabas con intensidad. Su impresión aumento más cuando la luz de la luna llegó a ellos a través de una de las ventanas, dándole un brillo hipnotizante cual cielo estrellado.

La chica lo miraba con timidez.

Por Dios, admitía que en ese ángulo su amiga lucía tan tierna, indefensa… frágil.

 _¿Acaso de verdad existía la perfección?_

Y él solo la acunaba en sus brazos, sintiéndose dichoso de portar en su ser a tan graciosa criatura.

No supo cuánto tiempo se la quedó mirando… quizás una eternidad. O eso creía.

—Sí… gracias Marco —su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se escuchaba cual niña pacífica al saber que sus padres estaban junto a ella.

Volvió a la realidad, le ofreció una sonrisa a su amiga.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Ahora… —empezó a hablar, en voz baja. Sin presiones— ¿Crees que puedes decirme lo que te sucede?

Star miró hacia otro lado por unos segundos, luego su voz comenzó a sonar con la perfecta sintonía para que solo uno la escuche.

—Fue una pesadilla —entrecerró sus ojos, recordando las horrendas imágenes, aunque ya no con el temor de antes—. Yo… —se detuvo unos momentos.

—Hey —le habló Marco, aún sonriente —si no lo deseas no lo digas. Lo importante es que al menos pude ayudar a que estés mejor.

La última frase la hizo pensar un rato.

Al final la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse mal, su amigo de la tierra estaba siendo muy paciente con ella, solo la quería ayudar.

Y lo que único que ella hacía era portarse como una tonta.

—No… tal vez lo mejor sea que lo hable con alguien —comentó, sin atreverse a volver atrás— Es que… soñé que una sombra me sostenía los brazos y las piernas —comenzó a relatar—. Estaba suspendida en la nada, y esa cosa me impedía moverme… Y veía… —tartamudeó al mencionar eso último, sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Volvió a cerras sus ojos con fuerza— Veía como una sombra más se acercaba hacia ti, tampoco te movías y… luego elevó lo que parecía ser su brazo, portando una… cosa filosa… —Lagrimeó— Yo no pude hacer nada, siempre suelo despertar cuando te atraviesan quitándote así la vida —Lloró más, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Tenía que ser eso desde un principio. Lo suponía de alguna forma.

En parte, estaba tranquilo de saber que no era nada más grave. Pero de igual manera, su corazón se sentía acongojado.

Star era una chica con sentimientos humanos, obviamente algún día la vería llorar.

Pero detestaba con ganas cuando esos momentos sucedía, y más si ella evitaba que notaran su débil estado de ánimo.

Marco solo seguía abrazándola. Apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven.

—Oye —comenzó a hablar—, todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla, Star—Quería calmarla, deseaba dejar de escuchar su llanto.

De alguna forma le dolía.

—… Marco tú no lo viste —dijo en voz baja—. Parecía tan real, que por un momento pensé que de verdad te habías ido.

—Pero mírame —Optó por sostener su rostro con sus manos y mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares— Estoy aquí, estoy contigo… estoy a tu lado —Le sonrió.

Sin querer, la princesa se sonrojó, pues sus palabras pudieron servir más que cualquier otra cosa.

Una agradable sensación invadió su ser llenando ese vació que tanto la agobiaba.

Para después lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, vivito y coleando —le bromeó, aliviada de haber escuchado lo que tanto necesitaba.

 _Él estaba a su lado._

Se rieron más, alejándose un poco para después acomodarse en el sofá.

El peligro había pasado.

—Es lindo verte sonreír de nuevo —comentó el chico con inocencia.

—Me alegra ya no estar con miedo —Ahora sonreía con sinceridad. Apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del chico.

Lentamente el buen ánimo le regresaba. Volvía a ser ella misma.

Todo gracias a la buena ayuda de Marco.

En el silencio, se oyó un enorme bostezo. Cortesía de la joven princesa. El chico atinó a poner una mirada divertida.

—Parece que alguien necesita recuperar el sueño perdido —comentó.

La chica se sobaba uno de sus ojos.

 _Adorable._

—Hum… sí, mejor nos vamos a dormir si queremos ir temprano a clases mañana —aclaró.

—Bueno —El chico se levantó rápidamente—, de ser así entonces ven aquí— Sin pedir permiso, se acercó a ella para posteriormente cargarla entre sus brazos cual recién casados.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, divertida. Sosteniéndose con cuidado de no caer.

—Solo llevo a la princesa a su habitación —contestó, ya subiendo las escaleras.

Por el pasillo se oían unas dulces carcajadas. Testigos del peso que un par de adolescentes se quitaron de encima.

A su modo… eran felices.

La habitación de Star tenía su puerta entreabierta. Marco pateó un poco para que esta soltara un rechinido antes de abrirse.

—Muy bien señorita Butterfly —se adentraron más—, tiene que dormir ya.

Al momento de recostarla, para la sorpresa del chico, ella se sostuvo de su vientre, sentándolo en el borde de la cama estando ya ella echada. Impidiéndole alejarse.

—No… —susurró, aun abrazándolo. Con un tono consentido.

—Star, ya me tengo que ir a dormir —insistió. Sin entender la acción de la chica.

—No… solo por hoy —Abrió un poco sus ojos mirándolo con súplica. Sabiendo que Marco no podía resistirse a su mirada tierna—. No quisiera dormir sola.

Eso lo llenó de impresión, pero comprendía sus motivos. Star pasó por un feo susto, sentía que lo que había hecho por ella no fue suficiente.

 _Quizás, solo por esta vez._

Suspiró resignado, igual la chica no lo iba a dejar levantarse.

—De acuerdo, Star —se convenció—. Pero solo por esta vez.

La chica sonrió.

Marco se recostó con su espalda apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, mientras que la princesa aún abrazaba su vientre colocándose de costado y su cabeza sobre él como apoyo.

Ninguno estaba incómodo. De hecho, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comparten habitación con otra persona.

El chico agarró la colcha para ayudar a tapar a su amiga y poco de él. Por fortuna, ya no hacía tanto frío.

—Buenas noches Marco —comentó la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—Buenas noches Star—dijo este, colocando su brazo en la espalda de ella. Sin poder evitar quedarse dormido unos cuantos minutos después.

Se apreciaba un poco de luz, gracias a la luna que aún se encontraba suspendida. Siendo de madrugada, se suponía que ya deberían estar dormidos.

Pero una persona todavía se negaba a hacerlo.

Se suponía que ella ya no podía sentir miedo, no si sabía con certeza que su mejor amigo estaba vivo.

Aunque no entendía porqué tuvo esa pesadilla, era tan extraño. No recordaba tener esa clase de sueños.

Había escuchado sobre esas cosas, pero jamás imaginó vivirla de esa manera.

Internamente deseaba nunca volver a pasar por esta clase de sustos.

De repente recordó que en Mewni, cada vez que alguien tenía extraños sueños lo consultaba con un experto para que este interpretara de qué se trataban.

A veces eran causados por incomodidades estomacales, o en raros casos… en los que eran visiones.

¿Será que lo que ella tuvo fue una visión?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacarse esos locos pensamientos.

Era tonto de su parte imaginarse que lo que ella soñó era una advertencia. No existía un peligro que pudiera provocarle dolor a Marco a tal punto de matarlo.

Al menos, no un peligro serio.

Pero, ya no debía de pensar en ello. Cual sea la razón por la que haya pasado esto, lo averiguaría en su momento.

Ahora debía de dormir.

Dirigió una mirada hacia su durmiente amigo. Lo observó detenidamente.

Su semblante relajado le hacía despertar en ella cierta admiración, no se había fijado en lo curioso que se veía al dormir.

Respiración pausada, cómoda… perfecta.

Notó sus pestañas, quietas, estaba consciente de que nunca en la vida le había gustado observar esos detalles en las personas. Pero para ser la primera vez, le encantaba.

Mas su boca cerrada, lo hacía ver como un niño. Inmediatamente memorizó la imagen de sus labios.

Observarlo descansar, la podía entretener por un buen rato.

Y sus palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más.

" _Estoy aquí, estoy contigo… estoy a tu lado"_

Volvió a sonreír.

Su viaje a la tierra le trajo muchas sorpresas. Un mundo nuevo, gente nueva, amigos nuevos.

Marco Díaz era lo mejor de este lugar. También estaba su familia.

Y comprendió que no estaría sola mientras ellos la apoyasen. Pues ahora era uno de ellos.

—Sí… —susurró en calidez de la compañía de su amigo— él está a mi lado…

Así, lentamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sintiendo con seguridad que nada malo les podría pasar, mientras él esté vivo... junto a ella.

FIN

 **¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **Sí, lo sé, no pudo salirme más cursi. XDDD Pero quería hacer esto algún día. 3 Obviamente saben que amo el Starco y ruego a Dios que a Daron se le ocurra hacer canon esa linda parejita. :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, puedo aceptar cualquier tipo de comentario, no importan si son malos.** (Igual ni los respondo, pero sí los leo. XD)

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
